Investigation Time
by Scythelike
Summary: Haruhi has been texting someone frequently and going home early making the members curious. Summer is about to begin and now she doesn't want to see them during break. What could she be hiding?
1. Suspicion

Hi Everyone! This is my very first fanfic despite having this account for years :3

(I love reading stories here so I just made an account to save them in my list :p but I'm trying if I have a nick for writing! :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be another season! XD

* * *

The clock has let out a resounding noise signaling the end of activities at the host club. The guests started moving to leave but not before sparing a last glance at their favored hosts as they giggled and went out to the door.

Haruhi started cleaning up the tables and the used tea cups on her station as soon as the guests left as if she's trying to break a record for cleaning the fastest.

Two identical orange heads who seem to be not in the mood to clean their assigned station decided to play with their cross-dressing friend.

Both of them approached her while she placed the cleaned tea cups on the cabinets as they placed their arms over her shoulders as they lean on her.

"Haruhi~" the twins said in unison with their cat-like eyes glistening with hidden mischief.

"Since summer break is starting tomorrow-" Hikaru said leaning on her left.

"-and we got nothing to do..." Kaoru continued who's leaning on her right.

"Can we play with you?" They both ended the sentence together as they grinned like an innocent child.

Tamaki's ears perked up overhearing this and smiled as he closed his eyes and placed his thumb and forefinger to hold his chin as he dwelled in his thoughts and nodded agreeing with himself. "YES! We must have a family vacation!"

"Eehh~ we want to play with Haruhi alone." The two whined as they hugged Haruhi possessively like it's their favorite toy.

Tamaki's faced turned horrid and glared at them as he pointed an accusing finger. "I WON'T LET YOU BE ALONE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Haruhi gave a blank stare at him and didn't struggle under the two's hold as if she has gotten accustomed to it. "Who's daughter are you talking about?"

Tamaki's face became like a ghost as he turned white not believing that his beloved daughter did not acknowledge him, he sat in the corner and sulked.

The devil twin duo laughed hard at their Tono's state, when their laughter subsided they returned their attention to Haruhi. "Can we?" they asked again.

"No. I'm busy and that goes for the whole break, so no visiting." Haruhi said with finality on her tone as she finished doing her chore.

The two let out "boo's" because they weren't able to do what they want and Haruhi pay no heed to them as she grabbed her bag and started for the door. "Goodbye." She took off leaving the members at the Third Music Room.

"Neh neh, doesn't Haruhi seem to be always rushing to go home lately?" Honey said as he tilts his head to the side while hugging BunBun in his arm as he withdraw his other hand with the fork from the cake he's eating at the table.

Mori nodded in agreement with his non-changing stoic expression who's sitting across Honey at the table.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose recalling about Haruhi's possible reason for early departure. "According to my records she didn't apply for any part-time job like at the Karuizawa resort."

"She texts someone on her phone whenever she could." Hikaru informed in annoyance remembering how she smiles and replies quickly when she receives a message.

Tamaki has a fear look in his face as he thought deeply. "What if the texts she received are threats because she was bankrupt and pretends to smile as if it's a mail from a friend to not make us worry?! She could be meeting them every night asking her to entertain them with her body! MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE IS BEING RUINED!" he blabbed incredulously as he panicked and ran around the room.

"Tono, she might be just texting Mei-chan you know?" Kaoru said making a better point than Tamaki's crazy idea.

"Maybe she just wanted a girl's bonding?" Honey said thoughtfully.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their head hard in disapproval. "I can't imagine Haruhi wanting that."

"If it's not bankruptcy nor girls' night out, what could it be then?" Tamaki asked and all of them went to a deep thought thinking for a reason about Haruhi's text mate and early departures.

"Maybe…" Kyoya started, all of them snapped their head to look at him waiting for the Dark King who actually makes sense during this kind of times. "…she has a boyfriend." He stated plainly.

Mori's eyes were open-wide in surprise; Honey's mouth was in an o shape with his eyes twinkling happily, the twins' jaw dropped to the floor while Tamaki fainted on the floor.

"B-but Kyoya-sempai, we're talking about Haruhi here!" Hikaru reasoned in defense, it irks him with the idea of her with a guy in a lovey-dovey situation especially not knowing who it could be.

Kyoya shrugged and went back to looking at the club's finance record booklet. "You never know."

-0-0-0-

"Neh Hikaru, do you think what Kyoya-sempai said was true?" Kaoru asked his identical twin who's sitting at the other side of the limousine on their way home.

Hikaru scowled as he looked outside the busy street. "It's not. I can't imagine her having any interest about relationships. I expected sempai to say something that could make sense but that was really ridiculous." He replied exasperatedly.

Kaoru sighed. Sure he doesn't like the idea of Haruhi dating anyone because she's the first friend who entered their world but he can't stop her from not wanting it. He's upset if it was true because it means that she's keeping secrets from them but he's not affected that much unlike his older twin.

Hikaru knows that he likes her more than as a friend but he decided to act as close friends because he didn't want to force her into something she's not willing to yet. That doesn't mean he does not get jealous when Tamaki gets too close to her for his comfort. It's already hard even if Tamaki hasn't realize his feelings yet but another one is troublesome.

Kaoru looked outside the window on his side thinking, he could only hope that Hikaru was right because he doesn't know how he could help his twin in love if it was true.

His eyes roam around on the busy street because they were stuck in traffic; he saw a huge screen in the tall building showing commercials and decided to focus there. He's eyes grew large not believing what he saw. "Haruhi?"

* * *

PHEW! That went quite well. Didn't expect that writing stories was hard but also fun with all that crazy ideas. So what do you think? Do you feel the thrill? (I do! XD) Please RxR, it would mean a lot to me and I accept critiques with open arms (just not too harsh okay? :D)


	2. Tracking Down

So many followers and favorites for my first fic! I LOVE YOU ALL! *\(OvO)/*

I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I seriously waved like a pageant winner in my room when I saw this on the screen and at the same time my brother walked-in on me giving me a weird look! () who cares what he thinks, I'm too happy to care! XD

with no further a due here's the next part!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

P.S: If it helps, imagine the other random guy as Valshe (he's my profile pic) he's a Nico Nico singer with a sexy voice and a hot based character. I'm so crazy about him that I can't stop listening to his songs! XD

* * *

A group of friends were on a green valley having fun on their picnic while taking pictures from time to time. A man with light golden hair noticed that someone was missing. He stood and left them to look for that person; he searched through the valley and couldn't find her.

A field of dandelions caught his attention, he came closer to it admiring the seeds being blown away by the wind and there he saw the person he was looking for lying on the sea of dandelions.

The caramel haired maiden in her pink summer dress opened her green eyes and smiled seeing him. She patted the spot on her left side signaling him to lie down as well. He complied and sat beside her, she closed her eyes again to go back to her nap. His hand was beside hers and he stared at it for a while.

He held her hand softly trying not to startle her as he gazed at her face waiting for any reaction. Her face remained calm with her eyes still shut but she squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. He smiled at this as he lay down and stared at the clear blue sky.

Their friends went around calling for them since they have been gone for too long. One of their friends found them and called the others. They saw the two sleeping soundly with her head leaning on his shoulder while his chin was resting on her head as they held hands. They took a picture of this and left to let them sleep a little longer.

A camera was shown with words written on the side 'Nikun, capturing special moments to photographed memories.'

Hikaru pointed to the commercial being shown in the flat screen television hanging on the wall. "What the heck is that?!"

"She does resemble her, right Usa-chan?" Honey said in awe as he observed the woman's features in the TV while he hugs BunBun in his arms.

"I didn't notice it at first with the hair and the eyes but if you look closely, it really looks like Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed still not believing what he saw.

"Are you sure it's Haruhi though? She can be just a person with the same face." Honey said thoughtfully.

"You mean that she could be her long lost twin?!" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in bewilderment, not wanting the feeling of being separated from your other half.

"Hmm that can be or a look-alike. An old saying says that each person has at least 3 spitting image people in the world. Not precise but close enough just like that person could be to Haruhi, right Takashi?" Honey explained as he looked at Mori for reassurance who nodded in agreement.

"What if that's really Haruhi? They might have forced her to do that job to pay off her debt while they held her dad captive and she just disguised herself and pretended to be someone else so people will not notice? Mommy! Our daughter is in danger!" Tamaki said frantically in tears facing Kyoya.

"Please sleep talk when you are asleep. Her name is not even at the casts list." Kyoya replied unaffected by their findings as he took a sip of his hot tea.

"But that doesn't explain why she goes home early and who she texts!" Tamaki reasoned.

"And your idea does?" Kyoya asked taunting him from his proclamation.

"Well….no…but still…" Tamaki pouted as he showed his puppy eyes while playing with his hands.

Kyoya let out a tired sigh. "If you are that concerned why don't you just ask her?"

Tamaki grinned at his suggestion as he snapped his fingers. "My loyal subjects! Prepare yourselves for we must depart; on our way to Haruhi's house for confrontation immediately!" Tamaki said pointing a finger at them as they saluted in return besides Kyoya. "Yes sir!"

"Ranka-san will most likely kick you all out for visiting late at night." Kyoya reminded making them slouch in dejection.

"Besides that, why are you people having a meeting in my house and in my room no less?!" Kyoya asked annoyed that they barged in his only place of peace and quiet especially at night.

"Because your house is the closest?" Tamaki asked innocently.

Kyoya has snapped from keeping his irritation in bay. "Go home, all of you!"

-0-0-0-

"Tono, you said confront her so why are we hiding?" Kaoru asked as he crouched beside the wall.

Tamaki placed a finger over his own lips to silence him. "Sshh! didn't she said not to visit her during break? I don't want her to hate her daddy, therefore we will walk by when she comes out just like a casual meeting in the road."

"Do you really think that acting to see her unexpectedly in front of their apartment won't make her less mad?" Kyoya asked as he leaned on the wall instead of crouching like the others.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going." Hikaru said as he stood up wanting to get answers. Fast.

"Hikaru wait!" they all yelled and at the same time Haruhi's door opened revealing Ranka and Haruhi stepping out.

they grabbed and carried Hikaru quickly and hid at their previous spot as they placed a hand over Hikaru's mouth to reduce his complains to muffles.

they saw Haruhi saying goodbye to her dad and ready to leave but not before he gave her a lovey-dovey hug on how cute she was and she should take care of herself and whatnot.

she came down and walked to the opposite direction. she was wearing a denim shorts above the knee with a blue ruffle tank top covered by a black cardigan and a small sling bag and gray sneakers.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were in tears as they gave a thumbs-up seeing her outfit. "Good job Haruhi-papa!"

"Where do you think she's going with that paper bag?" Honey asked as he climbed on Mori's shoulders.

"A gift?" Mori suggested.

"But for who?" The twins asked in return.

Tamaki stood from his crouching place as he looked at Haruhi's retreating back. "Only one way to know. listen my men, Operation Confrontation has changed into tailing Haruhi to find out."

-0-0-0-

"What's taking her so long? she's been in there for a while now." Hikaru asked as he peeked from the bushes.

They were in a public park where few people are passing by. they hid under the big tree to shade them from the heat of the sun with tall bushes on the sides overseeing the public restroom where Haruhi went in earlier.

"Now now Hikaru. Its impolite to ask what business a lady does in the confinements of the restroom." Tamaki lectured him on respecting a woman's privacy. "Besides, it's still a mystery to our kind why women take so long to do their business there."

"Do you think they have to play some games to get out?" The twins asks out of curiosity envisioning games of balancing yourself to avoid sliding on the slippery floor.

"Maybe they have to go through a maze." Tamaki said thoughtfully visualizing tall white marble walls with many different paths to go into the cubicles, the mirror area and the door.

"They could be enjoying their time inside with cakes." Honey added in glee imagining mountains of cake.

They continued to brainstorm ideas for any possible reason to what may be the cause for women's leisure time inside.

"Someone's coming out." Mori announced getting their attention as they all stared at the restroom door.

all of them stood there in silence not knowing how to react at what they had seen. "It can't be..."

* * *

I'm getting excited over my own story!

I think I'm getting good at being such a cliff-hanger though. v(-w-)v

Tell me what do you guys think about it so far, even if you're an anonymous reader please review. It really boosts me to update sooner with a wave of ideas XD


	3. Is It Really You?

Hello guys, I'm back! I know most of you were probably cursing and wanted to hunt me down to finish or at the very least update this story. But before that please allow me to say….

m(._.)m (in case the emoticon is confusing, its bowing down) I'm very sorry! I'm sorry that it took a long time for me to update this story. I got too busy at school; I thought I would be able to write little by little but my math teacher proved that wrong by giving me multiple assignments DAILY. (XnX) It was pure torture that it drained me so much and I didn't have the feeling to write because it will be a half-heart work and most likely be a piece of crap update.

Most of you are probably thinking now, _"Aww poor her, but she could have updated during the Christmas break!"_ That's true but my family and I took a road trip to meet my relatives that I have last seen 5 years ago so I definitely cannot pass that. Therefore, I spent all my time bonding with them.

Unfortunately, right after the end of vacation; its back to reality and hello school (TnT)

I'll cut off my explanation now because I know you guys want to read the next story line ASAP, please enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC. I only own them in my dreams and if I did in reality, it would be HikaHaru ! :p

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What's taking her so long? She's been in there for a while now." Hikaru asked as he peeked from the bushes._

_They were in a public park where few people are passing by. They hid under the big tree to shade them from the heat of the sun with tall bushes on the sides overseeing the public restroom where Haruhi went in earlier._

_"Now, now, Hikaru. Its impolite to ask what business a lady does in the confinements of the restroom." Tamaki lectured him on respecting a woman's privacy. "Besides, it's still a mystery to our kind why women take so long to do their business there."_

_"Do you think they have to play some games to get out?" The twin asks out of curiosity, envisioning games of balancing yourself to avoid sliding on the slippery floor._

_"Maybe they have to go through a maze." Tamaki said thoughtfully, visualizing tall white marble walls with many different paths to go into the cubicles, the mirror area and the door._

_"They could be enjoying their time inside with cakes." Honey added in glee imagining mountains of cake._

_They continued to brainstorm ideas for any possible reason to what may be the cause for women's leisure time inside._

_"Someone's coming out." Mori announced getting their attention as they all stared at the restroom door._

_All of them stood there in silence not knowing how to react at what they had seen. "It can't be..."_

**~O~O~ Is it Really You? ~O~O~**

A massive fluffy furry pink with big round eyes of raven and a thick silky red thread is tied around its neck forming a ribbon. Its long white ears are perked up while its lips are stitched to form a playful smile.

"So cute!" Honey exclaimed as he stared with glee at the bunny mascot walking away while its bouncing fur ball tail sways from side to side.

"Is that really Haruhi?" Hikaru was stunned at her appearance.

"Could that costume really fit in the paper bag she was carrying earlier?" Kaoru pointed to the paper bag the mascot was carrying. Considering the size of the head alone, it was bigger than the paper bag.

"Commoners' wisdom it seems." Kyoya said who's quite impressed about how they do their ways for convenience.

"I think its look cute on Haruhi." Tamaki added as he started drifting off to his imagination.

_"Haruhi?" Tamaki asks quietly as he stood in front of the bunny mascot holding his gaze straight to the big black orbs._

"Senpai? H-how did you know it was me?" The mascot was taken aback as she asks in surprise.

"I can tell…but why did you hide it from me?" he asked with hurt evident in his voice.

"I-I...didn't want sempai to see me in this embarrassing outfit." she confessed guiltily as she kept her gaze down, finding the floor interesting at the moment.

Tamaki held the bunny's chin as he raised her head to look up. "Haruhi..." he caressed the fur cheek lovingly as though she could feel his touch. "No matter what you wear, you will always be the same Haruhi for me. Can you show me your face?" his eyes were pleading her to do so.

"Sempai..." Haruhi responded with joy and relief as she took a moment to herself before she nodded and tried to remove the bunny head which Tamaki helped seeing her difficulty.

Seeing her face, her cheeks were tinted with rose-pink from embarrassment and Tamaki find this irresistible as he held her face with both of his hands in urgency. "I can never look differently at this face for you are beautiful like a jewel, no matter what adornment it wears, the gem stands out the most."

"Ahhh~ My lovely daughter!" Tamaki cried out as he hugs himself, shivering from delight.

"Let's leave the idiot and continue, shall we?" Kyoya instructed, not in the mood to watch Tamaki's mind theater affection in display.

-0-0-0-

The bunny mascot stood in front of a plush toy store window where different sizes of stuff toys are displayed with multiple kinds such as cats, bears, tigers that are cute and eye-catching. Haruhi was giving out animated balloons to the people passing by, especially to the children while inviting them inside to check out the shop.

"She really puts a smile to your face doesn't she?" Tamaki said dreamily. "I wish I could have a balloon too though." he pressed his face to the window café with an envious look where they stayed hidden to watch her.

"We can't do that, Tono..." Kaoru said feeling sorry for him even though he's also itching to play with her but an angry Haruhi is too scary.

"…or we'll be found out." Hikaru finished his twin's statement but he's mood turned around. He is quite happy that this is what Haruhi was doing lately.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Tamaki asks, noticing his change of mood.

"Weren't you eager to confront Haruhi earlier?" Kyoya asks in suspicion.

Hikaru blushed in embarrassment. "Well...I was...but now we know what she's been up to lately. It's all good." he grinned in response.

They looked at each other but didn't push the matter anymore since all of them are relieved to know what she has been doing lately.

"By the way, have you seen honey-sempai?" Kyoya asks, noticing one of them gone.

The members looked around the café to see even a small glimpse of a golden-haired lolita moving around.

"AAHH!" Tamaki yelled out, gaining not only the members attention but also the other customers. He pointed outside where Honey is standing in front of the bunny mascot, handing him a balloon.

They rushed out to grab Honey and hide inside before she notices who he is but they were too late since he already started talking to her.

"Neh neh Haru-chan, why didn't you tell us that you are working here?" Honey questions after accepting the bunny balloon given to him.

"Eh? Haru-chan?" The mascot asks in confusion as she scratched the back of her head a little.

" Aren't you Haruhi?" Honey asks tilting his head to the side.

"Ah no…" The mascot removed her bunny head revealing a short wavy auburn hair with black eyes; completely different from Haruhi's.

The host club members were frozen in shock when they saw a different person.

"B-but how?! She was the only one who went to the pub- mhhff!" Mori covered his mouth to stop him from talking and the others pulled him away from the mascot.  
The woman has a worried look when she saw what they did to him but Kyoya stood forward and gave his host smile to her which distracted her attention from Tamaki. "What he meant was; we thought you were our friend who we saw at the park."

Tamaki darted his eyes from each member, asking an explanation for the sudden offensive treatment as he tried to break free by moving his arms around wildly.

"Tono, don't make us look like stalkers!" the twin whispered harshly with fierce glares on their eyes that even Honey had a menacing look.

The members gave Kyoya a questioning look when he came over after his conversation with the mistaken girl. Kyoya shook his head "She said Haruhi might be the girl who helped her wore the costume but she doesn't know where she might be."

-0-0-0-

"Well, that was a waste of time." Hikaru chimed as the twin grumbled not seeing Haruhi today.

"I really thought Haruhi was the bunny mascot…" Honey said sadly with his lips formed in a pout as he leaned his head on Takashi's shoulder as he rode on his back with the balloon tied around his wrist.

They were walking around the shopping district to lift their mood somehow with the stuffs being sold around the area which they always find amusing because it's very unusual to them. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

After walking around for a while under the clear blue sky with the hot blaze of the sun in tow, they decided to eat some cold treat in a popular ice cream parlor advertised on the guide-book they took along the way to counter the heat and exhaustion.

The ice cream shop was really popular and almost all the seats are taken but there is a certain group of people who is unusual in a crowded store, besides them, attracted customers. Cameras, lighting equipment and make-up artists are hurdled in the outdoor area of the parlor.

The group couldn't see what's going on because of the formed wall by the crowd but didn't pay much attention and went inside instead since its much cooler there.

The group sat on a table beside a window and looked at the menus. "What are you ordering Hikaru?" Kaoru asked when he notice that his brother was not looking through the menu.

Hikaru smiled. "I'll take vanilla ice cream." It became his favorite ever since his feelings started growing for Haruhi. He remembered the date they went through because of Kaoru's make-up-plan where she wore a dress, which took his breath away, and their supposedly shared ice cream if it wasn't for the annoying seller who gave Haruhi a free one. He felt like a jerk for what he did to her friend but he was also thankful because if it didn't happen, he wouldn't have realized his feelings.

The others were taking their time to order; he leaned on his propped hand on the table and scanned the area outside. White boards are being raise by staffs, adjusting from time to time due to one of the member's instruction who has an SLR camera slung around his neck. _'He must be the photographer.' _Hikaru thought as he scanned the group but something caught his interest. A girl with a long silky brown hair was sitting outside with its back facing him. He doesn't know why but he can't look anywhere else, as if this girl possesses something he couldn't point out.

A man wearing a blue stripped white polo shirt in clad jeans with some of his blonde hair spiked up, brought two cups of ice cream and sat beside her. _'It's the same guy at the commercial! Then the girl must be...'_

Hikaru caught a glimpse of the girl's face when she talked to the guy that arrived. His breathe hitched as he felt warm inside while his heart started beating fast and he doesn't know why. He knows Haruhi is the only one who can make his heart beat like crazy, so why is it doing the same thing to someone else? 'Is it because she has the same face?' He planned to observe her features more but he was interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hikaru, you have been quiet for a while. What are you staring at?" Kaoru gave the older twin the ice cream he ordered while looking outside to see what Hikaru has been staring.

"Ah! Its Haruhi's look-a-like!" Honey exclaimed, pointing outside the window.

"Oohh~ this is good. Even though we weren't able to follow Haruhi, at least we were able to see our suspected Haruhi." Tamaki said while holding his chin nodding in agreement with himself.

"How come she's with the same guy? Don't you have different casts usually in other advertisements?" Kaoru asked since it's quite suspicious.

Their chatter continued on but Hikaru's attention was focused on the two outside. He wanted to see if she also resembles her mannerism such as smiling happily when it comes to food but his annoyance got the best of him when he saw her giggling with the guy beside her. It only got worse when she offered him her ice cream with her spoon which he took it happily with his mouth.

"Oooohh~" All of them chimed while having surprised expressions for the exchanged indirect kiss except for Tamaki who was turning white while mumbling "my what-if-daughter…" over and over again and Hikaru who's eyes only widened from shock and clenched his jaw unknowingly.

The photographer seems delighted after taking a shot of that exchange and gave a thumbs-up making the end of the photo shoot. The staffs started packing their materials while the two models stood up and were talking to the other staffs.

"Isn't that too endearing for an ice cream photo shoot?" Kaoru asks, referring to their small intimate moment of display.

"Models tend to do impromptu and be creative to make the photo eye-catching. You can say its part of their work." Kyoya explained as if it's a common sense.

"But that guy took my what-if-daughter's virgin lips indirectly!" Tamaki was in frantic and Kyoya just gave him a death glare that says stop-whining-because-you-don't-even-know-if-its-her look.

"We can't really say anything about it since they're the one who did it and it might be natural with them if they're a couple." Honey said thoughtfully as he licked his ice cream and it made the group quiet while they were trying to digest to their mind what he said.

Hikaru stood up abruptly that it startled the members. "I'm just going to walk around for a bit." He walked out, not even bothering to listen to what the members say and ignored their cries of his name.

HIkaru wasn't paying attention on what's happening around him and kept his head low, he just wanted to leave that place no matter what. On his way out of the door, he accidentally brushed someone on the shoulder hard that made the person fall backwards; pulling him back to reality.

Thanks to Hikaru's reflexes, he was able to catch the person by the waist before she hits the floor. He let out a sigh of relief and felt guilty that he almost hurt this stranger because of his problems. He leaned over to face the person to ask if she was alright because she wasn't moving but those words never came out of his mouth because his golden eyes met emerald orbs. The same eyes he saw earlier that resembles the face that has bugged him ever since he saw the commercial advertisement.

"Haruhi…?" Hikaru asks with a doubting voice.

Her eyes somewhat softened and her mouth started moving to form words. "H…."

* * *

I'll leave you guys there! If before you just wanted to curse me, I'm guessing that you guys want to kill me now for such a cliff-hanger.

Did you guys like the _Flashback_? Since it takes a while for me to update, I thought it will be good for the readers to have an idea where the previous chapter flow ended.

Please don't be mad; I'll do my best to update sooner but not later since I'm what you call a grade-freak. (/OoO)/ "A+" I sob like there's no tomorrow if my grades are to my distaste, but I'm no "A" student :p. I too, see school as torment grounds for the brain but I'm mostly like this (/OoO)/ "A+ to B" but if I dropped below that o(TnT)o "B- and below".

Please Rate and Review! May it be a damaging critique that will cause my mini-moping-moment (VnV) or a great review that I'll definitely love you for it (OwO), I would accept it all with open arms but I'll be hiding for a while since I know you guys would want to riot for me to update faster. See ya! *runs away* ===(vOwO)v


End file.
